


A woman like you

by Minne_My



Category: Silent Witness (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Police, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: How thirsty D.I. Raymond ended up married to equally thirsty D.I. Rhodes
Relationships: D.I. Raymond/D.I. Rhodes
Comments: 24
Kudos: 20
Collections: The Redgrave Russell Cinematic Multiverse (RRCMV)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> D.I. Rhodes played by Catherine Russell in the episode 'Kith and kin'  
> D.I. Raymond played by Jemma Redgrave in the episode 'Hope'

D.I. Raymond would not call herself weak willed in matters of the flesh but her colleague was making it very difficult for her. Not that they had ever worked together, their paths had crossed on occasion as only one D.I. was usually needed to work on a case but they spoke the same language in the workplace.

But right at that point, they were off duty, in her car and having manoeuvred (with difficulty) onto her lap, D.I. Rhodes had just beeped the horn with her backside. That broke the breathless atmosphere. Rhodes was just glad she could make the dour faced woman break out into a laugh. Jill Raymond had a reputation for being severe, something that Rhodes found out for herself at the bar. That smile was quite something. As was the feel of those strong hands on her waist.

‘That always happens’ she said.

Jill looked at her in surprise, she hadn’t been sure of this woman who had breezed in and taken the next seat with a glass of red wine in hand, ready to chat. But as it turned out, she was ready to move on from that last disastrous relationship. She’d even offered to drive her home, knowing that her single shot of whiskey should disqualify her to drive but it had been a long time since a pretty woman had been in her car and she was known to be reckless at times. She’d been a hermit for too long; her senses overwhelming her as she felt a tickle against her face, a warm hand tracing against her skin as Rhodes pressed her lips to her cheek. Jill closed her eyes and sighed, knowing that she was revealing too much of herself in that moment, that she hadn’t been touched in too long.

‘Thank you for the lift’ Rhodes murmured. Jill had the sudden desire for the other woman to lick her ear. She had no idea why; it wasn’t something she thought about before. She was partly mortified and partly aroused and wasn’t sure what to do next.

‘I don’t even know your name’ she said stupidly.

‘Jennifer.’

Jennifer Rhodes. Of course. That was why she had intercepted the letter meant for Jill, they had the same initials. She’d returned it when they were sat at the bar.

‘I think this is yours.’

Jill had taken it and read it without questioning, having assumed the other woman was the messenger. Her abrupt thanks had opened a conversation without her realising. They’d chatted for three hours. And now she’d driven Rhodes back home like a responsible adult only to act like a silly schoolgirl when the slightest touch had transpired between them. She’d be blushing next. Actually she felt like she was. Was it just her or was warm in the car?

‘I feel like I’ve read the situation right but I just want to make sure’ the other woman whispered. Jill knew what that meant. There had been a spark between them that she’d tried to ignore but Jill wasn’t sure how far the flirtation extended; she didn’t always pick up on another woman’s hints. She was a bit useless on that. On the way back, Jill realised that they were definitely flirting. She’d been cautious but boredom had got the better of her and she’d responded. Only now it had earned her a kiss on the cheek. Turning her head, she looked at her unexpected passenger and slowly leaned towards her, nudging the other woman’s nose with her own, signalling that she was very much on the same page. The next kiss landed on her lips and she let it happen, remaining passive, allowing the other woman to lead, enjoying the build-up. Jill was the one who lunged into the next kiss and suddenly there was just not enough space to let out the pent-up sexual energy. The other woman had reclined her chair and had reached forward to do the same for her driver (Jill held her breath as a hand came so very close) and had started to clamber across to straddle her lap. The sonorous sound of the horn had made them jump with fright, eliciting a round of some un-police-like sniggering. Angling herself as forward as she could, the D.I. with dark hair led the next kiss, soft and intense. Jill hadn’t been kissed like that in a long time. Whenever she shifted back, she’d trigger the horn and they’d started laughing again.

And suddenly, formalities were tossed out of the window and she was just Jennifer.


	2. Chapter 2

Jill was cordially invited to spend the night, having been found guilty of drinking and driving by one court martial jury consisting of the owner of the residence in question.

'I've heard about you and the reputation of your waistcoats' the hostess purred as she stroked the rough green fabric up and down the neckline. Jill knew that her breathing was giving herself away but she didn't feel like playing it cool. Jennifer seemed the sort to thoroughly enjoy undoing a woman and Jill hadn't been undone in a long time.

'Oh yes?'

'They're fabulously famous. I thought I should like to meet one of them one day. Inspect it, admire it, perhaps arrest it.'

'You want to arrest my waistcoat?' Despite the silliness of the situation, Jill was grinning at the inevitable undressing she was going to get. D.I. Rhodes leaned her nose in on the neckline and sniffed up to the shoulder.

'For indecently stirring up the female population.'

'That's not a real charge' she protested weakly.

'Certainly is. That waistcoat smells divine.'

It certainly did. A warm citrus perfume, subtle unless you nestled your face in it. Jennifer found a cosy nook and did just that. The other woman sighed and relaxed, which was just where Jenifer wanted her. Next thing was to get her into bed but Jennifer was patient, knew how long it might take to get the brusque professional to surrender to her yearning. Never having seen the woman, upon enquiry, she was told to look out for the blonde in a waistcoat. There was a dearth of those around the world since Marlene Dietrich had died so D.I. Raymond wasn't hard to spot. Thankfully. It wasn't her intention to take advantage of her kindness but the woman herself had offered to drive her home and who was D.I. Rhodes to refuse a lift from one of the most handsome women she'd ever encountered? It was meant to be. Just like that waistcoat was meant to be unbuttoned slowly enough to detect the tremble of flesh, the rapid heartbeat ticking under the blue shirt, a single drop of perspiration that she really shouldn't…lick away because that was far too full-on and she didn't want to scare the nice lady away. She decided on some slow effective kissing, ensuring that Jill would stay in the bedroom, which worked very well.

All the buttons on Jill's person undid satisfactorily to reveal plain black underwear, as functional as Jennifer's own, a sign of a true member of the police force. Neither of them had patience with frills and faffs, especially as if all was supposed to go as it should in the bedroom, they'd be out of their underwear soon enough. They were too old to have inhibitions they needed to drop along with their clothes.

Jennifer walked her guest backwards towards the bed; pushing her gently back to graduate her kisses a little lower, smiling at the growls the other woman made in response, while Jill in turn snaked her arms around her, rubbing her thumbs down her back in small circles all the way down until skimming them over some dangerous curves. She knew that Jennifer was going to test her will once she saw her, having a weakness for a generous handful, something she had in common with a lot of straight men.

The other woman was doing a very good job of warming her up. She was pleasantly instinctual about Jill's needs (she was rather needy in the nipple area) which was very much appreciated but what D.I. Rhodes was about to find out was that Jill was an expert at that game, being a raging lesbian of the most voracious kind. Jennifer's fingers wandered around on the peripheral of that delicious thatch of mismatched hair (as if she hadn't figured it out), circling and teasing until the point where Jill was ready to take charge and flip her over she did, eliciting a squeal of appreciation. Jill liked that kind of reaction. It did wonders for her ego. As did the way that her nipples were sucked back into the eager mouth. Jennifer was ravening for more; Jill could tell but it was time for her to dominate and give what she liked to do best. Freeing herself from the hungry mouth, she first gave overdue attention to the other pair of breasts, groaning slightly at that familiar taste she'd not had in a long while. She forced herself to be patient and lavish attention on them first before moving further down. Jennifer was arching and gasping at the touch, she had clearly been deprived of competent sexual attention. Jill was willing to bet that the last person in that bed had been a man. There were few men that could match up to her, she reckoned. From the sound of so many female opinions she'd heard over the year, that theory was correct. And Jennifer was about to get the full treatment.

She tasted of moonlight, distilled in a shot glass. Jill had a range of tricks up her sleeve; tongue massaging every inch of invitingly coy skin, now opening to her touch, driven more intensely by the fingers Jennifer was stroking through her hair. She loved enticing an arousal; hearing the moans above her, the tensing and relaxing of a hidden world that only she could pick up on in the moment. It felt so good to be back in between a woman's thighs, she even groaned at the contact throughout. She had missed this. She did not have her reputation for no reason. She had perfected her aptitude over the years and this professional was a perfectionist. Nothing but her best effort would do and her reward would be a very satisfied woman, one of Jill's favourite things. She had got the impression that Jennifer demanded the best and would signify her appreciation in a most vocal way which incidentally, was Jill's favourite kind of feedback. Her ego fed upon it.


	3. Chapter 3

'Well, that's a standard I've not enjoyed in a long time.'

Jill smiled very smugly. There were some skills in life that were worth never forgetting. Jennifer rolled over and slid a possessive hand down her thigh, distracting Jill from her congratulatory thoughts as she relaxed into the softest, most searching kiss. The kind of kiss she rarely engaged in for a one-night-stand.

She laughed as she glided her tongue over the tips of Jennifer's soaked fingers, offered to her for another taste and closed her eyes with pleasure at the indulgence she was being treated to. At the stroke of a tongue much further down, the heat roared back into action and her senses sharpened. She should have realised that Jennifer was going to be a formidable match with her tongue action and her accurate finger placing. Jill tried not to let the thought of her previous experiences take over, she was prone to taking her time to climax but Jennifer didn't seem to mind. The result was an extremely satisfied Jill which was the best kind of Jill.

She was feeling quite tired by then.

'I think I'm a bit out of practice' she mumbled.

Jennifer laughed.

'I won't tell the others. Your reputation is safe with me.'

Jill attempted to reply but although her senses were buzzing, her body felt like a dead weight. She dimly registered being tucked in before the lamp was switched off and a sound sleep consumed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Jill was woken up by a light raking down her back, she shouted out and jerked awake to the sound of a gentle laugh.

'Ticklish, are you?'

Jill buried her head and growled in annoyance.

'So am I. I give you permission to tickle me next time.'

Jill made a mental note because she was determined there be a next time. She had only just started with this woman.

'We'll oversleep' Jennifer chided.

Jill groaned and stretched; she hadn't realised she had fallen asleep face down among the pillows, leaving her bare backside prey to a cheeky slap. As much as she was enjoying it, she dragged herself up and lunged at her tormenter, only to topple them over onto the floor. They stayed there for a few minutes, Jill's hands already roving through the soft dark hair. D.I. Rhodes wore it pulled half up, secured with clips, something Jill hadn't done since she was a student but on the other woman, it was pretty.

'I hadn't planned on starting the day on the floor but I can make it work. Just hand me some pillows' Jennifer teased.

Jill swatted at her hostess gracelessly.

'I'm going to be late because of you' she grumbled.

'Nonsense. There's always time for coffee.'

Jennifer made a good cup of coffee, Jill conceded. She would have preferred to stay in bed with both of them but she needed to get back home and prepare for the day ahead. She popped open a tab and chewed aggressively.

'Ex-smoker?'

'Trying to be.'

'I preferred the nicotine patch.'

'Tried it. The patch and I just couldn't get on.'

She washed up the mug in the sink, prepared to leave.

'Next time coffee in bed.'

Jill swivelled round suspiciously. It was as if she had read her mind. Jennifer smiled mischievously.

'Is that a promise?'

'Of course.'

'Are you trying to entice me back to your lair of lust?'

'Of course.'

Jill's smile made her hostess's heart thump. She was looking forward to having that fine form back in her bed.

Jill folded her waistcoat into her bag. She was going to run home for a refresh. She looked around for something she'd missed. Jennifer was holding up the dangling cufflinks, silver strands that caught the light.

'I could keep them to make sure you'd come back for them but I'm confident that you will anyway so I'm very generously giving them back to you.'

Now Jill couldn't stop smiling. Here was a woman who valued cufflinks. A rare find indeed. Their fingers touched and that bolt of electricity they loved was back, flashing through their veins.

D.I. Raymond left with a spring in her step.


	5. Chapter 5

Jill hadn't had a domestic moment for a long time. Hadn't felt the need to have it much. Her previous girlfriend had been practical and no frills, much like herself. But Jennifer was something different. She liked to linger over coffee; talk, maybe sit comfortable silence, eat breakfast properly, wear silk dressing gowns. There was always time for relaxing in Jennifer's day, even for a few minutes. Jill looked forward to their time together.

'I've never felt so relaxed with someone before.'

'You need to take it easy more. A bit of luxury won't harm you.'

'I don't need much.'

'You need a bit more than what you have. I'm lucky to have inherited this place, that's done half the work for me. It's so much easier when you live in a nice place.'

Jill had to admit that it was a lovely bungalow, warm and cosy. Her flat was feeling sparser than she'd realised after spending time at Jennifer's. Or maybe it was Jennifer herself that created the atmosphere.

Whatever it was, it was where she felt like being a lot of the time. The speed at which they had continued their courtship had come as a surprise. They hadn't intended on anything beyond that first night but it had seemed to natural to see each other again for another drink, then dinner, then back to bed. Rinse and repeat. There was even mention of a weekend away together. Jennifer had a friend in Cornwall that had a cottage to spare on occasion.

The word girlfriend hadn't been uttered. Yet.


	6. Chapter 6

D.I. Rhodes was bored of men. Especially of this boor leaning up against the bar trying to get her to smile.

'Not interested in anything but this glass of wine. Goodbye.'

His attempts at trying to engage her earned a slam on the table from an annoyed hand belonging to one D.I. Raymond, steely voiced, soft butch of respected reputation.

'I suggest you leave her alone before I escort you out.'

'What's it to you, you interfering bitch?'

'That's my girlfriend you're trying it on with and she's not in the least bit interested, as stated before. Are you going to leave her alone or shall I make you?'

He looked back and forth at them until D.I. Rhodes smiled and blew a kiss at the other woman.

'I owe you a whiskey.'

'As soon as this idiot leaves.' Jill turned her head to stare pointedly at him. He muttered something and turned on his heel to sit in the corner.

D.I. Rhodes grinned and signalled to the barman.

'A double whiskey on the rocks for my girlfriend.'

Jill was surprised at her own reaction to saying the word they'd danced around for a while. She felt exhilarated for some reason.

'I might have quadruple if you're buying all night.'

'Only for you.'

There was genuine affection in Jennifer's eyes. That evening, she opened every door for Jill, from bar to car to bedroom. Chivalrous. That was usually D.I. Raymond's role. She revelled in the reversal; a new dimension added to their relationship.


	7. Chapter 7

'If there's something you want to try, you can tell me.'

Jennifer laughed lightly, her fingers brushing Jill's cheek. Jill was propped up on one elbow, the other hand entwined, stroking their thumbs together. They were exhausted from their extracurricular activities, recently covering various vibratory devices from Jennifer's drawer. Every time Jill ended up in this pleasant bungalow, it brought a new sexual experience largely initiated by Jennifer's imagination.

As Jill sipped her morning coffee, the thought that she could live like this forever was racing through her head. Every time they parted; it was with the expectation that they would see each other again. Jennifer admitted that it hadn't been the plan when she had kissed her but it was too late, they were smitten. For all the little things they did for each other, they were smitten. Jill looked forward to when the other woman put on her cufflinks for her. Nobody had ever done that for her before. It felt good to be looked after.

'Well there's something I wouldn't mind trying.'

Jennifer looked almost shy, which would have made Jill laugh considering that Jennifer was hardly that. But she didn't. She wanted to give Jennifer something she'd never had before. She drew her closer and thumbed her nipples just to hear that breathless sigh.

'I do enjoy sex with men, for the most part. But I get bored halfway through while he's still going at it. And there's only so much friction I can manufacture.'

'I've heard that to be the case' Jill teased, having no wish to find out for herself. The male body had never done anything for her, had never interested her like the curves of the feminine did for her. She didn't feel revulsion for the penis, just indifference. Although if she had to suck one, she might just develop a distaste for it. Jennifer had laughed at that.

'It's really quite enjoyable provided he keeps his hands off, go at your own pace.'

'No thank you.'

'I've been thinking that's probably the bit I like the most. The rest, I could take or leave.'

'So your fantasy doesn't involve a threesome then?' Jill had really hoped this wasn't what Jennifer had wanted to try.

'I don't think I could keep up with that!'

'Good, because that would be horrific.'

Jennifer giggled at the relief in Jill's voice.

'I have no intention of suggesting it. But I've always wondered what it would be like for a woman to fuck me like that.'

Jill honked in laughter.

'Why didn't you say? My previous girlfriend had the equipment, said she'd done it before.'

'Had she?'

'Oh yes.'

'Both ways?'

'She had. I wasn't as interested. I gave her what she wanted.'

Jennifer was relieved that Jill had done it before.

'So if we go to the shop together sometime, we could pick something out.'

'When's your next day off?'

'Thursday.'

'I'll swap shifts, make sure I'm free.'

'I can wait, I'm not that desperate!'

'We'll go on Thursday' said Jill quietly but firmly.

Jennifer smiled and agreed that they would go on Thursday.

'If that's what you want, that's what you will have.'

'I'd love it if you would.' Jennifer's whisper made Jill tremble with the promise of something delicious.

'Well I'd hoped to give you something you'd never had before but you are too sophisticated for me to be able to surprise you often.'

The bed quaked with their laughter.


	8. Chapter 8

'I have to admit, it does frighten just a little' Jill murmured.

'What, scared by this tiny thing? I thought you were about to faint when you saw those enormous dongs lined up in size and colour order.'

Both of them felt like they were going to cough up a lung just laughing. Jennifer wished she'd taken a picture of the look on Jill's face when she encountered the brazen exhibition attached to the wall. They felt like naughty schoolgirls creeping into the boys changing rooms, except that she couldn't recall that any of the boys at her school appeared to have that kind of equipment.

'I don't even want to know how you know that' Jill muttered. It was not her area of interest. She had been more of a 'lacrosse team kind of girl'.

'I bet you were the head of the lacrosse team' said Jennifer mischievously. 'That's more your style.'

Jill barked with laughter. 'I'd say you got the measure of me. Lacrosse not your thing?'

'Not really. Although I did snog Diane Lloyd behind the bike shed once. Does that make me an honorary member of the team?'

'Possibly. How was it?'

'Much better than the boy that came after. I should have stuck with her.'

'Never too late to bat for the other team.'

'You're a terrible influence.'

Jill tried to look innocent. It wasn't something she'd had to cultivate in years so she didn't quite pull it off.

'I was the one being dragged into a sex shop.'

'You didn't need much persuading as far as I recall.'

Jennifer had swept ahead, leaving a faint trail of perfume. Annoyingly, she knew how irresistible it made her. Jill had no choice but to follow.

The end purchase was a respectable tingly bottle of lube and a harness with what Jennifer called a modest attachment. Modest was not a word that Jill would use for a dotted purple silicone penis but it wasn't huge, that was probably the point. Jennifer assured her that it was an average size and with that, Jill had to concede to the expert.

'It's been a while since I've done this.'

Jennifer gazed at her appreciatively from her vantage point.

'It looks great from where I am.'

Jill forgot the initial awkwardness and sniggered. Apparatus in place, she reached for the bottle and smoothed some of the contents on.

'I can't say this is going to make me change my ways' she teased.

'Shut up and fuck me.'

'Alright. Don't play coy.'

She rubbed her new appendage inbetween the intended spot and slowly eased it in. Jennifer's initial groan and press back made her heart race. She shifted up against the pillow under her and started to move, making sure that the other woman's legs were situated comfortably. She found the rhythm soon enough, delighting in the moans and pants and occasional gasps of profanity. It was the only time that made Jill wish that she was a man (other than the convenience of peeing behind a bush). She tried to remember how she felt around her fingers. That did the trick. She lay forward to envelope the other woman; pulling her legs up and around her, kissing all the skin that she could, Jennifer's fingers tensing on her shoulders.

When Jennifer signalled for her to stop to catch her breath, it pleased her greatly to see her utterly wrung out, almost on the brink of climax.

'Wow. That was unbelievable.'

Jill looked smug as hell.

'I know that didn't finish you off so I'll just do that for you now.'

She shifted down Jennifer's body to apply her tongue to the affected area, making sure that she covered every inch, her smile lascivious against Jennifer's skin when she finally juddered to a finish.

God, it felt good to thoroughly fuck a woman.


	9. Chapter 9

Jennifer sighed and rolled over on the pillows, enticing her girlfriend with the choice of either going to make the coffee or staying and slipping their new favourite toy inbetween her legs. No contest that morning. Jennifer had a bottom that sometimes caused a momentary lapse of distraction on occasion and Jill didn't think she was the only one who had that problem. She took advantage of the view at first, ran her nails lightly down the offered back, grinned at the arch, the throaty cry that enhanced it. Resting on her arms on either side, she concentrated on the task at hand, enjoying the balancing act of the pleasure she was giving the other woman with the rubbing against her own skin. She had strong arms, much to her advantage. Jennifer loved strong arms. She'd gotten to know Jennifer quite intimately by this point and vice versa. Jill would do a lot to keep the sight of Jennifer's breasts in sight and so took her instructions like a good girl, harder and faster she damn well would do, if only to keep Jennifer gasping and groaning through her words.

'We're doing that again' she stated, over the long-awaited mugs of coffee. Jennifer's lustful glance nearly made her spit out her coffee. That would never do.

'We're doing that every week.'

Jill couldn't wait.


	10. Chapter 10

Jill would have said no to anyone else.

'I'm a fingering only kind of girl.'

Jennifer laughed.

'How do you know if you've not tried it?'

She knew Jill had a hard time refusing her. It was the first time she'd revealed her hesitation over sexual matters, having declined the option with a previous partner.

'I'll make it worth your while' Jennifer promised, a glint in her eye. Jill could feel her resolve weakening at the promised experience.

'I hate it when you promise me things.'

'That's because you know I'm right.'

Jill set her mouth determinedly in refusal to admit it. She nodded her consent to try something new and let Jennifer take charge, wondering what she was letting herself in for. She tried not to laugh as the hilarious purple thing was carefully slathered, looking like an alien in Jennifer's hand. She let Jennifer mould to her back; exclaiming as she felt it slowly caress inside of her, skin tingling as she felt the other woman's mouth on her shoulder and neck, one hand lightly scraping her scalp. The combination of everything was better than she'd realised, the choice of texture started to make sense. Even better was the vibrator that Jennifer had on hold. Sliding it into the hand that wasn't clutching the pillow, she switched it on and guided it to skim over every sensitive spot they could reach together. Jill hadn't reckoned on being that loud.

She'd have to change her stance on what was her kind of thing; Jill had enjoyed it more than she thought she would.

She was the big spoon dammit, the giver, the chivalrous one. That was always her role in a relationship. But Jennifer had turned it upside down and sideways, looking after her and making her feel cared for in the simplest of ways.

'You tricked me.'

'You love it.'

Add it to the list of things that Jill would have to admit to.

Finally, to Jennifer's satisfaction, she did.


	11. Chapter 11

It was storming outside but Jill had never felt so contented, curled up like a cat and draped over her girlfriend.

'I wish I could stay here forever', she murmured.

'Give up that rented cell you live in and come and live with me. We'd be like slutty roommates.'

Jill chuckled.

'It's not a cell.'

'It's hideously spartan. Don't pretend you don't need something more than functional.'

'You're spoiling me' she mumbled.

'As you deserve to be.'

Jill felt all warm and cosy. She'd been living on her own all her life, perhaps it was time for a change.

'If I move in, will you get rid of that ugly rug by the porch?'

She got a sharp flick on the ear for that.


	12. Chapter 12

'Yes! Yes! Yes!'

Jill smirked cockily as her tongue kept scrolling up and around. It was one of her favourite sounds.

'Yes I will marry you!'

Jill removed her lips from their relentless pursuit and looked up in astonishment. Jennifer opened her eyes and grinned smugly.

'If you thought I hadn't noticed your nervous pacing and attempts at hiding the ring, think again.'

Jill did her best impression of a goldfish.

'I'm sorry to spoil your surprise darling but I couldn't let you carry on another week looking so tense.'

Jill spluttered indignantly. Sometimes Jennifer was just so infuriating.

'I know, I know. But I'm slightly shocked that you even had a ring.'

'How did you see that?'

'You're not the best at concealing things.'

Jill acceded; she wasn't. Not with physical objects anyway. How stupid of her to think she'd been subtle. Jennifer had picked up on her nervousness. Her ex would laugh. The formidable D.I. Jill Raymond, nervous? As it happened, she was. She'd never considered such a commitment with anyone before. But D.I. Rhodes was unlike anyone she'd ever dated, very different to the kind of woman she'd gone for. She was more light-hearted, softer, more carefree and spontaneous and as it turned out, just what Jill needed.

Jill got up and got the box with the ring, in the hidden pocket of her bag, thrown over a chair in the kitchen. There was no point in pretending anymore. She turned around to see her intended just a few inches away.

'Is there any point in making a speech?' She grumbled.

'No, because you'd spend ages trying to get it right and then get annoyed and then stomp outside to crack out that cigarette you've been trying not to smoke for ages now.'

Jill stared at her in astonishment. Jennifer knew her too well. Better than anyone else she'd dated.

'Marry me' she asked quietly.

For many people, it would have been too subtle, not romantic enough. But Jennifer was not her intended for nothing. She'd agonised for hours about it, wondering if she was pushing their relationship too fast. But it had been a year since Jennifer had tumbled into her life. There did exist someone who could turn her into a romantic pile of slush and she was determined to keep her.

'Marry me' she whispered again.

Jennifer's expression of amusement gave way to barely contained happiness. She whispered her assent three times, each time she took a step closer. Her third yes landed her nose to nose with the other woman, noting how inexplicably she was trembling. She could tell Jill was more nervous than her stance let on.

'I'll get rid of the rug in the porch' she whispered and pressed a sincere kiss to her lover's lips.

And that is how D.I. Raymond finally got her wife.


End file.
